For The Love of Allison Cameron
by HARLEYQUINNS
Summary: Juan is on college with Allison Cameron, someone he cant take his eyes off of!


For the love of Allison Cameron

It was the greeny blue eyes that first took his breath away, they flashed at him In the sunshine, they were hypnotic like the beautiful deep blue ocean, that he seemed to sail through.

They were often behind glasses too, the sexy secretary frames, kinda geeky, kinda hot, but a glorious frame none the less.

Well that was the eyes and the rest wasn't bad either, rich brown chocolate coloured hair, that she occasionally put streaks of blonde in and pale shimmering skin, decorated by a sexy freckle here and there, with a smattering across her nose. Her body frame was boy like, in a waif kind of way, but she was fit, she was an athlete and if it was good enough for supermodels.

She seemed shy, keeping herself to herself and group of friends, they would be in the same circles occasionally, Joe his best friend was interested in one of hers, at last he thought maybe now was the time to make his move.

They were both studying chemistry and Biology together, never lab partners though. He would watch her across the classroom, deep in concentration, furrowed brow, it made him smile, she made it hard to concentrate.

And concentrate he must, he had a lot to live up to, his father had sacrificed many things to get his son to the USA. They had fled after his mother had died, there was nothing left, the farming industry had become so hard in Guatemala, the USA was the land of freedom, of hope.

He didn't remember the wheeling and dealing that his father had had to do, he didn't remember the boat or the journey to the states. Maybe that was pushed to the back of his mind as horrible things often are, his father always told him never forget and be thankful for what you have, it could be a lot worse.

On his fathers back, he literally worked all hours of the day, Juan Arbenz was now in college, studying to, he hoped, become a doctor.

He wasn't like Joe, good old reliable Joe, always trust your buddy Joe, Joe was every bodies friend. Juan didn't really have time for friends, sure he had a few, he would play football with them in the park, but it was college, college, college, he didn't mind, but he saw the popular guys on campus, the ones who looked as if they didn't have a care in the world, he felt jealous, he felt sad.

'Hey Juan' Joe disturbed his train of thought, ' I've done it man, I asked her out!'

Juan watched as his friend literally bounced up and down on the spot.

'Really, do you think I should ask her if she should get her eyes tested?' Juan smiled and then ducked as his friend grinning took a friendly swing.

' ha, F.U.N.N.Y, there's a party tomorrow night, you gotta be there, I need the support, I'm actually kinda scared!' Joe was fidgeting now.

'Well I don't know if papa will let me, I have to get my work done first, he doesn't even let me live on campus, you know I'm still at home?' 'Besides you will be there with her what am I suppost to do? I will stick out like a jalapeno in a hamburger!'

Joe stopped bouncing, right he thought to himself, how to manoeuvre his friend so it looked like he was doing him such a big favour.

'Oh, I'm meeting her there, at the dorm, I cant go on my own, I'll look like a loser, please man oh god please!'

Juan looked at his friend, just by the look on his face he could see how desperate Joe was, his father was probably going to kill him.

So the night arrived and the boys met up at Joe's dorm it was quite some distance from Juan's house, he had managed to fool his father, don't ask was all he told Joe.

The party was not far, with sweaty palms the boys walked up to the entrance to the building, the music hit them when the door opened.

The bass was thumping, from somewhere a keg had appeared and the place was bouncing, wall to wall people, some running round like mad drunken fools. Others to cool for school, sighing while they hung out with their hangers on speechless in awe.

A couple in a darken corner getting it on, another fighting like crazy, screaming at one another.

The boys eventually found who they were looking for , Juan's heart leapt as he saw her, in a black top and tight jeans, her hair loose and flowing she looked good.

Joe moved in towards the smiling girls, there were three stood talking with each other in a quiet area out near the back of the dorm. A blonde girl saw Joe and grinned, the other blonde looked non plussed and the third with the dark brown chocolate hair smiled to.

'Hey Joe, you made it' Said blonde haired girl number one.

' Would I miss a party like this and the company of a beautiful woman like you?'

The second blonde snorted, 'Think I'm gonna barf!'

'Well there a nice toilet you can stick your head down over there, retorted Joe, or if you like I can shove your head down it for you?'

With that Joe and the blonde stared daggers at one another, the first blonde sighed and turned her attention to Juan.

'Hi, Juan is it? I'm Lauren, this is Karen and Allison' She stood aside as she pointed to the other two, Karen glared at Juan and moved off muttering about getting another drink as she left.

Allison Cameron's eyes met Juan's. His heart skipped a beat, in fact several, those beautiful babies were twinkling at him. He took a big gulp and stepped forwards, his hand trembling and still sweaty, he smiled, Allison reciprocated and as Juan felt her hand in his, he felt invincible.

Breaking the moment, Joe said something about getting a drink, Juan nodded, his eyes still focused on Allison's, they seemed to be locked, unable to break away.

He was sure he heard Joe and Lauren giggle as they walked away, Allison was still smiling as she asked Juan if she could have her hand back.

'OH MY ' He thought, going what he was sure was a bright shade of red, he apologised, well he mumbled what was suppost to be an apology. Allison started laughing.

No no no no no, this is not happening, thought Juan, calm down just calm down.

Allison spoke, ' uumm, maybe we should start again?'

'That would be nice, I'm sorry, really sorry' Juan regained his composure,

'Juan'

'Allison'

They shook hands, ' we seem to have been abandoned' Allison looked around and smiled.

'Yes we do' said Juan.

They moved to get themselves a drink and find a quiet place, they found a corner and settled talking about anything and everything, their lives, their hopes, dreams and aspirations. It felt easy, it felt natural, it felt as if they had known each other forever.

Juan did however note an underlying sadness to Allison, he couldn't quite place as to what, but the why was to do with her family. She seemed to become particularly interested when he spoke of his home, his Guatemala, 'It sounds so hard there, but beautiful at the same time, She smiled wistfully, it makes my middle American existence so boring!'

'Well, Juan had laughed, I know where I would have rather have spent those years'.

Karen appeared and completely ignoring Juan, motioned to Allison it was time to go, if she could tear herself away. Juan considered what on earth he could of done to have annoyed the girl, but put it down to her being rude.

Smiling meekly at her friends behaviour, Allison got up to leave eyeing Juan awkwardly, unable it appeared as to know what to say, waiting for him to say something, anything.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear about the fact he loved the short time they had spent and if she would let him, he would love to see her again, snatching a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled as she slipped her number into his hand…

And then she was gone and Juan stood for a while, just remembering.

That was where it had started, that was where the flame was lit, they seemed to bump into each other all over campus now, it was weird?

She turned up at football practice, he at the bar she worked in, its fate man, Joe had laughed.

The date had gone better, he had phoned her dorm heard lots of giggling down the phone and whispers, then she spoke and they made arrangements to meet, dinner and a movie. He was old fashioned, but hey that was just him, no excuses.

He picked her up, she looked fantastic, she was wearing a dress, black and figure hugging, he liked her in black. He brought flowers and opened doors, they got to the cinema, she choose a comedy. Rob Schneider movies had never been his favourite, but what the hell, the restaurant was charming discreet and they had a fantastic meal, the conversation flowed and afterwards he walked her home. They kissed on the steps of the dorm and promised to see one another again. Through the passage of time, they got to know each other better, studying and laughing, mostly laughing. He brought her home, his father loved her instantly, but Juan wondered why she still hadn't mentioned much about her family.

It was then that the earth shattered, Juan was in class and it hit him, his heart raced, he couldn't breathe, he felt faint and sick, he collapsed off of his seat and was rushed to hospital.

Waking up in a daze, Juan heard the beeping of machines and eventually opened his eyes to see his father standing by his bedside. He was drawn and pale, his frown lines looked like craters across his face, 'what they hell happened to me papa' Juan spoke hoarsely.

'You collapsed at school they called me, they say they will talk to us both when you come around, Juan, I'm scared son. His father collapsed in to the nearest chair as Juan tried to recall the events which brought him to this place, but nothing.

A while later the Doctors arrived, they asked a series of questions to Juan, had he been losing weight quickly? Well yes, but he was so busy, with school, helping out at home, helping his dad and his job. Had he been feeling overly tired all the time? Yes, what he'd just said, hello? Did he find it hard to breathe ever? Did he feel sometimes that his heart was racing and he couldn't control it? Juan's head was spinning and he wanted it to stop, for them to stop. They said they had more tests to do, they would be back, now I'm worried papa Juan sighed.

Juan was informed he would be kept for observation over night, he had had to fight with his father to go home and get some rest, eventually the man left much to his dismay, his son finding the extra strength to nearly throw his father out. Come to think of it he was really feeling tired now.

Allison had come by the next day, she looked pale, she was shocked at the sight of Juan, he tried to joke and said it was the way he looked every morning. But she wasn't laughing. She hugged him for all her life was worth and once again he saw the sadness envelope her.

His father arrived and smiled at his son was being held so passionately, he seemed to have found himself a girl that cared deeply about him, it reminded him of his own wife, he sighed, then put his brave face on.

They dispensed with formalities and Juan told his father the doctors were coming to see him shortly, they were waiting for him to arrive. Allison said she was intruding and should leave, but they both insisted on her staying.

The chief consultant entered the room with his minions shortly thereafter, Juan tried to read the man's face but got nothing, was this good or bad, he wasn't sure.

'Mr Arbenz, Mr Arbenz, and this is?' The Chief spoke,' My girlfriend, Allison, replied Juan, its ok she can stay, I want her here'. He smiled as Allison squeezed his hand.

'Fine, well Juan as you know we have run several tests on you and monitored you over night and well there is no easy way to say this, but….

We have been extremely concerned with some of the results we have been receiving' . He looked from Juan to his father.

'it seems there was a problem with your thyroid you see, it accounts for some of the things you have been telling us, unfortunately because of your life, it appears they have gone unnoticed by you Juan, you are a young man and your body has been coping well, but it appears that you have cancer, cancer of the thyroid, we have yet to establish the existent of the cancer, but we are referring you to our oncologist here, he will do more tests and be able to inform you more about your present condition. Also I'm arranging for a cardiologist to come and take a look at your heart too'. He continued, ' uumm it's a lot to take in and I think we shall give you some time, if you or your Mr Arbenz have any questions, just get one of the nurses to page me or a member of my team'

With that he motioned his team to leave the room.

Silence fell upon the three of them, utterly stunned, Juan's head was empty, he had heard the words, but he couldn't comprehend, it just wouldn't go in. He looked at his father, the tears were already streaming down Mr Arbenz face, the let out a cry and grabbed his son, hugging him tightly, sobbing uncontrollable.

Looking at Allison he was surprised to see that after letting go of his hand, she was stood at the window staring into the distance.

'Papa, papa please stop crying, stop, we will deal with this, we will find out all the facts and sort this out, Juan pleaded with his father, 'I cant help it son, I don't know… I don't know…..'

Juan looked to Allison, she was watching, tears glistening her eyes, 'I cant be here, she swallowed, 'I'll come back later' She literally ran out of the room so fast, fast enough for Mr Arbenz to release his grip on his son and miss Allison's sudden disappearance.

'What was that about, he sniffed at his son, Juan continued, 'she never talks much about her family, maybe its something to do with that?'

Mr Arbenz shrugged and said he needed to get some air, Juan was glad he needed space to think, think about everything, think about Allison.


End file.
